Finale - The Talk Show: Salvaje
by Harumaki03
Summary: Una pequeña entrevista a los actores que le dieron vida a los personajes de Rock Lee, Tenten y Hyūga Neji en la serie "Naruto". "¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No es más fácil tomar del vaso?" AU. Team Gai.


**"Finale - The Talk Show"**

**"Salvaje"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Una pequeña entrevista a los actores que le dieron vida a los personajes de Rock Lee, Tenten y Hyūga Neji en la serie _"Naruto"._

**-/-/-**

—¡Sean bienvenidos una vez más a su programa favorito, _Yuhu Movies_, donde hoy le damos una cálida bienvenida a los actores Ama Tenten, Lee Ryu y Hyūttori Neji! —los tres actores mencionados inclinaron sus cabezas y aplaudían suavemente.

—Es un gusto estar aquí, como siempre —saludo Tenten, sonriendo ampliamente—. No estaba aquí desde las últimas promociones de _"The Last"_ —Shinichi asintió.

—Así es, por el contrario de Neji-san, que estuvo por aquí hace unas pocas semanas promocionando la película _Warriors_ —el mencionado asintió, mirando a Tenten y luego a Ryu.

—¡Es emocionante estar los tres juntos de nuevo! —Ryu tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. No te veía desde navidad —le lloriqueo a Neji con dramatismo a lo que el aludido solo puso una cara de pánico fingido.

—Y-ya deja de llorar —y le palmeaba el hombro mientras Tenten reía.

—Bueno, ya ha terminado _Naruto _oficialmente, filmaron la última película que ataba los cabos sueltos que pudieron dejarse en el _manga_, Tenten, Ryu, ¿qué se sintió terminar sin su compañero Neji?

—Fue extraño, vamos, en la guerra todo fue un desmadre y que Kishimoto-san decidiera que él fuese el peón al que se pudiera sacrificar fue impactante. Pensamos siempre que seria alguno de nuestros personajes, pero nunca imaginamos que pudiese ser Neji. Finalizar sin él se sintió un tanto vacío.

—Después de leer el _manga_ y saber lo que pasaría, pase por un momento de crisis. Para mí era difícil tener que despedirme de mi compañero de equipo después de tantos años y de mi amigo, no solo en la serie, porque esto también implicaba que Neji no estaría presente en filmaciones futuras —Lee gesticulaba con sus manos mientras hablaba —fue duro.

—Cuando el capítulo del _manga_ salió pensé _"hasta aquí llego el genio Hyūga"_ y fue chocante porque caí en la cuenta de que tendría que interpretar mi propia muerte y eso nunca es fácil —se rascó un lado de la cabeza con su dedo mayor de la mano derecha —también esto implicó tener que despedirme del personaje que interprete durante tanto tiempo, fue casi como romper con una prometida muy amada—añadió, con tono bromista y todos rieron.

—Supimos que la foto que cargaba Hyūga Hanabi al final de la película fue una reciente, por lo que tuviste que retratarte para eso, ¿qué tal fue la experiencia? —Shinichi reacomodo sus notas, mientras en la pantalla de fondo se veía la escena citada, Neji suspiró cansinamente, mientras que Tenten reía y Lee se echaba el cabello hacia atrás.

—Fue horrible —apretó los labios —ahí tuve que estar estático por casi una hora mientras encontraban el ángulo de _"recuerdo del muerto"_ más adecuado, pero fue divertido poder estar en el _set_, al menos durante ese breve espacio de tiempo.

Shinichi asintió y prosiguió.

—¿Qué opinan del final de cada uno de sus personajes? —todos rieron nerviosamente.

¿Cómo expresar públicamente que Tenten había tenido una pequeña discusión con el director, el guionista y por último pero no menos importante, el mismísimo Kishimoto por ese final de su personaje?

Neji había aceptado la muerte porque entendía era un final aceptable para su estimado personaje y Lee también aceptado de buen agrado tener un final como el de su ficticio maestro, pero Tenten…

Ambos miraron a la castaña, pasando saliva imperceptiblemente.

—Bueno —Tenten se aclaró la garanta mientras se recogía un mechón de su castaño cabello tras la oreja —nunca pensé en que Tenten fuera de las tendría una tranquila vida familiar y eso, siempre la imagine persiguiendo su sueño de ser una _Kunoichi _tan fuerte como Tsunade-sama —Izumi Shinichi asintió, interesado en sus palabras.

—¿Pero…?

—Siento que ella pudo tener un poco más, la verdad, ser maestra en la Academia Ninja o ser miembro de _ANBU_, no sé, todo menos quedarse estática cuidando la tienda y ser una maestra suplente en la academia —respondió —tampoco es que pueda cambiar las cosas a estas alturas...

Hyūttori y Lee respiraron, aliviados.

—Rock Lee siguió los pasos de su maestro y eso era parte de su meta y la logró —Lee tronó sus dedos —lo único lamentable es que Rock Lee tuvo un hijo y que éste solo tenga a la tía Tenten y no al tío Neji... —y todos prorrumpieron en risas.

—¿Así que eres un _fanboy_ en toda la extensión de la palabra? —cuestionó Shinichi, mientras Neji se limpiaba las lagrimillas causadas por la risa.

—Siempre me agrado la idea de que Tenten y Neji terminarán juntos, al igual que Shikamaru y Temari, supongo que no se puede tener todo la vida —concluyó Ryu, con pesar en sus palabras.

—Bueno, eso es así —rió Shinichi —y llegamos a la parte interesante, la parte de las _**Q&amp;A***_ —y los tres actores se miraron entre sí, riéndose.

—El color favorito de Ryu no es el verde —rió Tenten, haciendo que el mencionado abriese un poco más _(si era posible) _sus enormes y expresivos ojos con sorpresa.

Neji estaba sonriendo, aguantando una carcajada.

—Es su color menos favorito —expresó Neji, siguiendo la broma de la castaña mientras que Lee fingía una llave alrededor del cuello pálido de Hyūttori.

—¡Eso ni siquiera ha sido una pregunta! —exclamó Ryu mientras Shinichi se sintió reconfortado al saber que la relación entre ellos era igual de amena y enérgica que siempre. Era siempre un gusto poder tratar con personas tan humildes a pesar de su fama.

—A ver, ya saben la temática, escogeremos una pregunta de nuestra red social en _**Google+**_, otra por _**Twitter**_ y otra por una de las cartas que nos han llegado, les advierto que estas preguntas no fueron revisadas —añadió con cierta jocosidad—. La primera pregunta es por vía carta, veamos, pregunta por parte de _Sagara Migi_, _**"¿qué desea más en el mundo Ama Tenten en estos momentos?" **_

—Dormir durante una semana sin freno —respondió con sinceridad —el estar involucrada con tantos proyectos me ha reducido considerablemente mis horas de sueño, pero ya casi, ¡ya casi! —dijo con emoción.

—Sabemos que eres una osa, Tenten, no lo tienes que ocultar —dijo Neji, burlón, provocando que la aludida se sonrojara y golpeara suavemente al castaño en el brazo.

—Bien, bien —Shinichi tomó la tableta que estaba a su lado e ingreso al perfil _**Google+**_ del programa —el usuario _"FireGod" _pregunta a Ryu, _**"¿usarías un traje de látex como Rock Lee en tu vida cotidiana?" **_—la pregunta produjo risas entre los presentes.

—Hay que entender, hay que entender —decía Ryu, alzando las manos —que esa ropa es muy cómoda —y todos rieron —pero solamente la usaría para el gimnasio, nada de citas con trajes de látex —e hizo una X con sus brazos.

—Ahora —Shinichi se acomodó sus lentes —la pregunta de _**Twitter**_ es realizada por _"AckMikasa"_ y es para Neji, _**"¿no te resultó molesto tener que estar siempre con el cabello largo para filmar?" **_

Neji alzó sus cejas y ladeó un poco su cabeza.

—Llegó a ser molesto en algunas ocasiones, no podía cortarlo más allá de las puntas y era tedioso tener que secarlo —acarició la parte su nuca —por eso al terminar de filmar lo corté —y se puso de pie, poniéndose de espaldas para que la cámara enfocará su cabeza, donde efectivamente mostraba que su cabello estaba más corto, a la altura de su cuello y lo llevaba atado en una media coleta.

—Sí, recuerdo que a la mitad de la población le dio un ataque por eso —rememoró Shinichi, mientras Neji asentía y tomaba asiento.

—Tenten y Lee discutieron conmigo por eso —los aludidos asintieron —pero sentía que necesitaba ese cambio.

Las preguntas siguieron durante otros diez minutos hasta que llegaron a la última pregunta, dedicada a los tres.

—Veamos, la pregunta la hace _"Sasaki Toru"_ y dice, _**"es bien sabido que los tres comparten apartamento cuando están fuera de Japón, en esta convivencia durante tanto tiempo, ¿ha sucedido algo que le moleste los unos a los otros?" **_—Shinichi miró a los tres.

Hyūttori se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, mientras acariciaba su barbilla, Ama ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro y Lee echaba su negro cabello hacia atrás.

—Bueno, Tenten solía dejar todas sus cosas en el camino, la pulsa, los anillos, bufanda —respondió Ryu —luego de hablarlo dejo de hacerlo.

—Cierto, también sucedía que cuando estábamos en el apartamento anterior, Tenten era la única que dormía sola y Ryu y yo compartíamos habitación, había ocasiones en las que quería matarlo porque se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana a ejercitarse, solamente lo escuchaba decir _"huh, uuff, huh, uf, uf"_ hasta que le mande una almohada detrás —y todos prorrumpieron en risas mientras Neji decía todo esto muy serio —oigan, no es de reírse, no se puede bromear con el sueño de nadie, aunque siguió haciendo lo mismo, solo que de forma más silenciosa.

—Neji tiene un serio problema con las botellas de agua —añadió Tenten, Shinichi arqueó sus cejas, sorprendido. Ryu la corroboró inmediatamente.

—Y aún no lo resuelve del todo —añadió el pelinegro.

—Tenía la manía de pegarse la botella de agua directamente a los labios, lo que deja esa botella de agua totalmente inutilizable —Tenten lo miró —así que Lee y yo le dijimos que tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

—Eso es cierto, pero ahora las botellas pueden ser reutilizadas —se defendió Hyūttori con franqueza.

—¿Ya no tomas agua directamente de la botella? —cuestionó Shinichi, curioso.

—Lo sigo haciendo, pero no pegó los labios —soltó con simplicidad, Lee rió con tantas ganas que casi se cae de su asiento y Tenten se golpeaba una pierna de la risa.

—A ver, una demostración, una demostración, por favor —Shinichi le tendió una botella sellada al ojiperla que la tomó sin vacilar.

Removió la tapa de la botella y empezó a tomar agua dejando una escasa distancia entre sus labios y la boquilla, Shinichi se puso rojo de la risa.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No es más fácil tomar del vaso? —Neji tapó la botella y colocó la misma en la mesa baja que había en el centro.

—Es que me siento salvaje cuando lo hago —y sonrió, provocando más carcajadas por su sincera respuesta.

Era un momento para recordar, Hyūttori era conocido por ser bastante parecido en su forma de ser al personaje que había caracterizado en la serie _"Naruto"_, y que él dijera esas palabras con esa cara de niño travieso era de morirse.

—Ha llegado la hora de despedir el programa, ha sido muy divertido y gratificante poder estar con ustedes durante esta hora, ¿hay algo que quieran decirle a sus fans antes de irnos? —Shinichi los vio hablarse entre sí con solo la mirada.

—Que luchen por sus sueños —Tenten esbozó una sonrisa pequeña —no sean conformistas.

—Tengan siempre a alguien que puedan llamar _"mejor amigo"_, es difícil pero no imposible —Ryu alzó sus pulgares y dedico una sonrisa de dentadura perfecta.

—Sean libres, hagan las cosas que quieran hacer, no las que la sociedad les diga que deben hacer —dijo Neji con solemnidad.

—¡Hasta otra ocasión! —se despidieron los tres, agitando sus manos, la cámara se enfocó en Shinichi que tenía en sus manos un enorme póster tamaño real del equipo Gai.

—Y será ya hasta la próxima ocasión de _Yuhu Movies_, acá en mis manos tengo el póster oficial del equipo Gai en tamaño real, para ganárselo solo deben ingresar a nuestra página web y participar en el _quiz_ que tratará sobre el programa del día de hoy y compartir el resultado con nuestra cuenta oficial de _**Twitter**_, el ganador será anunciado en la fecha xx del presente mes, y les dejamos con el _PV_ de _**"Hoshi no Utsuwa" **_interpretada por _Sukima Switch_, el cual es el tema oficina de _**"Naruto: The Last" **_—Shinichi se despedía diciendo adiós con la mano y luego paso al _PV_.

Mientras tanto, Neji, Ryu y Tenten se despedían del personal mientras avanzaban por los pasillos.

—Oigan, ¿y no creen que debimos decirles? —Lee se colocaba sus guantes antes de salir fuera del edificio.

—¿Sobre qué? —Tenten le acomodaba la bufanda a Neji y éste miró con cierto fastidio al pelinegro.

—Bueno, que al menos sí tendré un tío Neji y una tía Tenten en la vida real —y rió con ganas, más aún al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo Hyūttori y de la graciosa expresión estupefacta de su amiga Ama.

—Lee Ryu, deberías saber cuándo mantener ese pico cerrado —espetó Tenten, jalándole las mejillas al moreno.

—¡Fho fientho (lo siento)! —decía Ryu mientras sus mejillas eran tironeadas.

—Ya lo diremos más adelante —suspiró Neji, preguntándose no por vez primera si su mejor amigo y su novia podían ser más infantiles—. Ahora, dejen de jugar y vámonos, aún tenemos que ir a la estación de radio —y empezó a caminar a la salida.

Tenten y Ryu se miraron y sonrieron con malicia.

—¡Esperanos, Neji! —exclamaron, dándole alcance para luego ambos tirar de cada mejilla del castaño.

Y aunque el final de ellos en la historia no era la que esperaban, habían aprendido a lidiar con ello, igual que en la vida real, suceden cosas que no son las esperadas, pero lo importante es plantarles cara.

Ellos habían sido, eran y seguirían siendo el equipo Gai fuesen donde fuesen, no por lo grande de sus nombres, sino por lo fuerte de su lazo de amistad, no dicho pero siempre demostrado.

Y de su parte tendrían siempre la llama de la juventud, que jamás se apagaría pase lo que pase, porque era una flama que se había cultivado en su corazón.

Para la eternidad.

**—Fin—**

**N/T: **Q&amp;A = Question &amp; Answers (Preguntas y Respuestas) suele ser una sección popular en varios programas de televisión dónde se les realizan preguntas a los famosos por parte de los fans.

Esta es otra de esas cosas _random_, ¡muy _random_! que suceden cuando veo algo que no se me sale de la cabeza y en este caso era la sencilla palabra _"salvaje"._

Tenía dos días dándole vuelta en mi cabeza y decidí sacarlo de mí, espero que realmente sea de su agrado y les haya sacado alguna que otra sonrisa. Podría decir que sigue la misma línea de **"Finale - The Last Interview"** _(¿Ya les he dicho que me agrada muchísimo imaginar a los personajes en ese tenor?) _pero esta vez con la temática de preguntas y respuestas.

De antemano pido disculpas por los _**OOC**_ que puedan percibir en los personajes, especialmente en **Neji**, pero ya saben que era necesario _(?)_ Amo a **Neji** con el cabello largo pero también me agrada mucho imaginarlo con el cabello un tanto más corto y cumplí mi deseo, muahaha, por favor, ¡no me maten!

En fin, espero que lo disfruten, se rían un poco y dejen un lindo _review_ dejándome saber qué les pareció el pequeño escrito, ¡un abrazo fuerte!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
